Ivy
}} Ivy was a witch who first appeared in the second episode of the fifth season of . Ivy was described as being the "Oracle of Jackson Square" and according to Vincent, she was known to be the greatest seer in the city of New Orleans. Early History Though very little is known about Ivy's past, what she has revealed about her life is that she is a firstborn child from a family of witches. She also stated in conversation with Vincent Griffith that she took her now-ex-husband to a burlesque club on their fifth anniversary and he ultimately left her for one of the dancers. Over the course of the year that followed, she cried, read up on vengeance spells, and took yoga, all in an attempt to regain her self worth. In the end, she let go of her rage and focused on self-care and healing. Throughout The Originals Series visits Ivy for the first time.]] In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Ivy is approached by Vincent; she smiles and asks what she could do for him. Vincent hopes she could do for him like she does for her customers. He wants her to look into the future and reassure him that his fears are not coming true. Ivy denies his request but Vincent attempts to purchase her services. She denies him again, says that it's not some trivial questions like a new job or girlfriend; Vincent has greater questions and she doesn't believe in that. Vincent attempts to boast her ego, reminding her that she's the greatest seer in New Orleans. Ivy informed him that she didn't believe in looking into the future because the endings aren't written in advance and that is exactly what Vincent is here for; he wants to know about the end. Vincent pleads with her one last time, he asks for guidance and Ivy accepts his request. Ivy follows Vincent to St. Louis Cathedral, to the bell tower. She muses that it will do for a reading as well as it being the place where Vincent was going to take her on their first date. Vincent jokes that it's pointless to try and hide things from a mind-reader, but she corrects him; she doesn't read minds. Ivy takes a sit and gestures for Vincent to do the same. She explains that when she asks the Earth a question, she tastes the Earth's truth upon her tongue. She prompts him to ask his question. Vincent inquires about Klaus Mikaelson. Ivy bows her head and the tarot cards fly into the air and float mid-air for a brief moment, before falling to the table; a single card remains floating. Vincent reaches out and takes the card, showing Ivy. Ivy reveals that what's happening to New Orleans isn't about Klaus but in fact about his daughter, Hope. Ivy prepares another reading, this time laying the tarot card deck spread out in front of her. As she does so, she reminds Vincent that the French Quarter witch Sabine swore "Nos omnia perditu el eam" -the child will destroy us all. Vincent claimed that Sabine was a charlatan with hidden agendas while he knows Hope and she's just a child. Ivy, however, is positive that the cards will confirm their suspicions. Vincent waves his hand across the cards, casting a spell to set the cards on fire, only to reveal three cards unfazed beneath the ashes. He reveals the Sun, Temperance, and Chariot cards to which Ivy explains the meaning as good health and abundance, peace, and triumph and success, respectively. Vincent holds all three in his hands and they spontaneously catch fire. Beneath the ashes lie more cards and a confused Vincent seeks out more answers. Ivy goes on to reveal and explain the meaning behind the next set of cards; the Hangman, for a terrible sacrifice, the Devil, for bondage and slavery and, finally, the Tower which was for calamity. A type of calamity that results in famine, flood, and fire. Ivy's reading confirms that Sabine's initial predication was true, that Hope Mikaelson will be their downfall. Later that night, Marcel and Josh host a meeting at Rousseau's. Marcel addresses the vampires, both daywalkers and nightwalkers, the witches and the wolves. Ivy and other witches raise a glass in their celebratory toast for the justice that was served, that Henry will serve his punishment and peace will remain in New Orleans. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Ivy, Vincent and the other witches are busy in the French Quarter preparing their Mardi Gras float. While they are designing their float, Vincent is approached by Klaus. Ivy and, Colette, a fellow witch, stand close by while Klaus accuses a witch of helping to locate and kidnap Hayley. Kluas gives the witches an ultimatum, find Hayley or their faction will face the wrath of his disappointment, or worse, he'd turn to his siblings and unleash a darkness upon New Orleans. Later that day, Ivy rushes to the Tremé, seeking Vincent. She informs him that Klaus has taken Colette and members of the other factions; David and Josh. Klaus revised his earlier ultimatum; now, he will kill the faction members he took by sundown, if Hayley is not found. This sends Vincent into a fury, but Ivy follows him out. She attempts to quell the anger that's clouding his reasoning. She understands, she tells him, witches keep the peace and do the spells, but they can't risk a rescue because Klaus will kill her; kill them all. Without Elijah by his side, Vincent doesn't know what Klaus will do, that Elijah reins him in. Vincent is persistent about saving Colette and Ivy suggests that they turn to the cards for guidance, that should Klaus step out of line, they will be the first to know. At Lafayette Cemetery, Ivy and Vincent sit facing each other as Ivy prepares the cards. She makes small talk, telling Vincent that she's heard of some wild tales about him but she could never discern fact from fiction. Vincent, interested, asks about what she's heard. She elaborates that she's heard that he's a man full of fire, a good friend but a vicious enemy and a great husband. Vincent interrupts her, he explains that he got his wife into some Dark Magic; he got out but she didn't. Ivy doesn't judge his past; she elaborates on her past, about how she too her now ex-husband out to a burlesque club and he left her for a dancer. Vincent wonders how she got over the grief. Ivy explains that she read up on vengeance spells but cried every night for a year. She even took up yoga to feel beautiful again. Ivy lays the cards out in front of them. Vincent compliments her on her beauty and scoffs at the thought that she could spend a moment thinking anything but that. Ivy tells him that beauty is fleeting, but her heart, it needed self-care so she let go of her rage. She takes his hands and let the cards guide her. She requests Vincent to turn them over and he picks three: battle, cunning, and loss. She reveals that Klaus is grieving and he's desperate to find Hayley but knows if he pushes too hard, the factions will revolt. Klaus is walking a thin line, but he's on the right side of it. Soon thereafter, Ivy divines a change and a card flips over; the death card. Klaus plans to kill the faction members and Vincent rushes off. Later that night, Ivy and Vincent mourn and consecrates Colette, killed by Klaus' wrath, in the French Quarter. They lay her shrouded body on a wooden cart and cover her with flowers. Ivy addresses the witches, that through every tragedy since the city's earliest days, they've upheld their tradition of celebration. Tonight, the celebrate in Colette's honor; they will lead her down the street and they will remember what they stand for; The spirit, the Earth, and the city, that they will stand as one. The witches come together and, in unison, chant "Together as one". In What, Will, I, Have, Left, Vincent confides in Ivy that Freya is wrong in her willingness to involve Declan in the supernatural community of New Orleans. Ivy, as insightful as she is, know this isn't about Declan. Vincent moves the conversation to Cami and what her life would have been like if she had only been unaware of any of them. Vincent provides all these "what if" scenarios but Ivy offers the opposite, that being unaware, she could still be dead and that in any case, she chose her own path. Vincent takes a moment, perplexed at how she's so calm. He asks how she keeps her composure. She explains to him that she embraces her own complexity and not just living in one part of herself. She's a witch, a seer, a woman, and regardless of those factors, she does not ignore her basic need for beauty, joy and love. She gives him some advice, "you can't ignore part of yourself and be happy." She ask him about the last time he was truly happy. He takes a moment and tells her that it was probably before his wife, Eva, died. He remarks that he wishes he could go back to before that pain, and before her death though Ivy tells him that would mean going back to a time before he loved her. She can't speaks for anyone other than herself, but she wouldn't choose that for herself. In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, Ivy meets Vincent at Rousseau's. Vincent questions if she was supposed to be meeting Klaus, but the information she's learned, he can wait five minutes. She pours him a drink, but he refuses, he tells her that today is about Hayley and he doesn't want any news; news means more death. She looks at him, with authority. He relents and she passes him the drink while she elaborates. She tells him that all this Dark Magic that happens when the Mikaelsons come together has been nagging her, that the blood rain, serpents, maggots, and now hail is all connected. She remembers the old teachings from the Ancestors; she sets an old grimoire in front of Vincent. She tells him that it's a grimoire of a powerful seer from 1718 and she prophesied the destruction of New Orleans' supernatural communities. She points to a specific passage and reads: "And thou shall know the signs of blood from water, vipers from the rivers, larvae from the soil, ice rain from the skies." Vincent takes the grimoire from her and reads it for himself. She tells him that it gets worse. After her meeting with Vincent, she heads to the woods to meet Klaus. He's agitated that she's late. By five minutes, she iterates, but Klaus doesn't want to hear any 'excuses'. She stands her ground, she tells him to watch his tone, that she's the one doing him a favor. Klaus backs down as she explains about the spell. She tells him that with Astral Projection, if he touched her, all Hope would fill is an "ugly chill" and she recommends any physical comfort. Klaus' demeanor changes again, his paranoia getting the best of him again. He questions her, that this spell could be some attempt at secret vengeance between herself and the covens. Ivy stares him down, she tells him that no witch would mess with a man on the day that he buries his daughter's mother. With her preparations complete, she asks for his hands. He mocks her, telling her not to transport him to the bottom of the Mississippi. She oblige him and tells him that she'd do her best; she begins the spell. As she chants, Klaus grows impatient. He asks what's taking so long. She tells him that it's magic, not pay-per-view. Ivy continues to chant and the spell works; Klaus is projected to the French Quarter. After a few moments, the spell is lost and Klaus is returned. He tells Ivy that Hope's in trouble and proceeds to leave. Ivy stops him with her magic, she tells him that she's sorry, but she let him can't go. Klaus is furious, anger takes control and he'll break every bone in her body. She elaborates that there are things that he doesn't know and she's in more danger if he went to here. Klaus doesn't care about the 'plagues' whenever the Mikaelsons come together. Ivy keeps him pinned to the ground as she retrieves the grimoire from her car. She drags him to the car with her magic and commands him to read the passage she previously showed Vincent. The final sign of the Dark Magic culminates in the death of all firstborns. Ivy tells him that they are all in dander; Freya, herself, and every other firstborn that calls New Orleans home. Klaus finally understands. She continues, that every moment the Mikaelsons spend together, brings them all one step closer to their deaths and there's not much left before it comes to fruition. She apologies to him for what it's worth. Klaus asks her to get him back to Hope. She does as she's asked and Ivy sends him to the Abattoir. After a brief talk with Hope, she forces him back to his body. Ivy asks if he's okay, but he doesn't answer her. In We Have Not Long To Love, Ivy walks with Vincent in Lafayette Cemetery, cleaning up some messes left from the storm from the previous night. Vincent talks to her about the flyers Emmett left around for the factions to find, telling her that vampires and werewolves have hated one another since the dawn of time and putting it in writing won't make it something "new". Ivy reminds him that it's Mardi Gras, that it's sacred and all the factions have honored it in the past. Vincent elaborates, that if they show him attention now, they are only feeding the beast. Ivy poses that they turn a blind eye, but Vincent tells her no. Witches, he continues, are always the match that sets the conflict ablaze and this time, they are staying out of it. As a voice of reason, Ivy offers a different opinion, that the nightwalkers will come after them next when they're done with the wolves. She tells him that there no way around it and they will have to pick a side. With her stance stated, she turns and leaves Vincent in the cemetery. Later that night, Ivy, with Vincent, aid the werewolves in fixing their Mardi Gras float, having previously been destroyed by Emmett and his vampires. Vincent is still worried about Emmett and what he's planning; he calls him a psychopath. She doesn't deny this, but she offers him some advice; "no matter what the night may hold, just remember that dawn is always right around the corner." She continues, that there's always beauty to be seen, if one focuses. Vincent focuses on her and she smiles. Not long after, Ivy heads into St. Anne's Church to help with more decorations. However, a compelled man enters the church and detonates a bomb, killing himself, Lisina and another innocent bystander. As Ivy tends to a victim, Vincent rushes in, yelling for her. She calls out to him as she stands, but she's covered in blood, stopping Vincent in his tracks. He believed her to be severely wounded, but she calms him, telling him that it's not her blood. Vincent's immediately relieved that Ivy's okay and embraces her into his arms. With the death of Lisina and the attack on the wolves, Marcel, Josh, and Vincent decide to march the street. Ivy questions him but he truthfully tells her that the werewolves deserves their support. She's worried for him, that the vampires are going to attack him and the wolves. Vincent's confident, they are ready for them. Unable to sway him, she tells him that she's returning to the City of the Dead to pray for the injured. Vincent asks her to pray for him as well. She tells him that he's a good man and gives him a soft kiss. He knows he's going to see her on the other side of this conflict, that he's counting on it. She tells him to be careful and leaves him for the cemetery. At the cemetery, Ivy and eight other witches join her as they pray. As the ceremony concludes a man pours glasses of wine and she makes a toast; "To Peace" and they drink. Moments later, however, they begin to choke on the poison laced wine and one by one they fall. Vincent arrives just as Ivy falls and he catches her into his arms, dead. In There in the Disappearing Light, Ivy wakes up in a tomb in Lafayette cemetery, dazed and confused. As she turns, she sees Vincent and questions what happend. He tells her that Emmett poisoned her, along with the other witches. She believed that she was dead and, unfortunately for Vincent, he tells her that she is in fact dead and must make the choice to either die or complete her transition into a vampire. Vincent stays with her and gives her something to drink. She questions how much time she has left, she assumes she has days but Vincent remains silent. Hours, she questions again; unless they feed and become vampires. Vincent tells her that it's the only way to live; to feed. Ivy refuses him. She says that she was born a witch and she'll die that way. She'll say her goodbyes and then move on. Vincent begins to break down and she attempts to comfort him, to not be sad. She tells him that she's had visions of the afterlife within the Ancestral Well, that it is more beautiful than he could ever imagine. Vincent, knowing otherwise, questions her vision. She elaborates, that her vision was of her old house, where she had lived when she was little and the air was thick with honeysuckle and azaleas, so much so you could almost wrap yourself up in it. Despite Ivy's vision, Vincent wants to show her the truth. As he prepares his spell, he explains to her that she's neither of the world of the living or the world of the dead and that she can pass between the two and he can come with her with his magic. He casts his spell and takes her to the Ancestral Plane. It's dark and cold and witches cry and moan in the distance. Ivy is horrified and in disbelief at what she sees. Vincent explains that New Orleans witches have been coming here at the time of their deaths since there's been a New Orleans, trapping all that power within the Well. As living witches grow stronger, their dead Ancestors just languish. This was Ivy's fate. Ivy looks around, in anger, she believes this is a lie; she believes in what she saw and that she knows what her peace is and demands him to get her out of the Ancestral Well. Vincent attempts to speak, but she's too furious and yells for him to get her out of there; he does so. Spending their final hours together, Ivy expresses her fear and confusion to him. Before she was poisoned, everything was clear; she could close her eyes and see the peace that was to come to her. Ivy tells him that her peace involved her father, who had died when she was a baby, that he was waiting for her and when he sees her, he would take her into his arms, saying "My sweet girl, I missed you so." Vincent continues to hold her and she questions him about her visions, that he claims that she'll not know peace in the Ancestral well. Not refuting her visions, he tells her that she has to make a choice. Ivy tells him again, that she's made her choice. Vincent, still pleading with her, tells her that she doesn't belong within the Well. She refuses to become a vampire, that she will die as a witch. Ivy asks what will become of her, but Vincent does not answer. Determined to let Ivy have her peace, Vincent gathers the witches at the Cemetery and together they free their Ancestors from the Ancestral Well, granting them peace in the afterlife as Ivy and the other dying witches watch on. With the spell complete, Vincent cradles Ivy in his arms as her breath begins to shorten. Weakly, she calls Vincent's name, telling him that she can see her father, that he's here for her. "It's so beautiful", she tells him. Ivy takes her last breath and passes on into peace with her father, still held in Vincent's arms. Personality Ivy was a strong willed woman and witch. She honored the dead and upheld her duties as a witch, such as protecting the land and keeping the peace. She was also a voice of reason, especially for Vincent, as she didn't want to risk the lives of other faction members, a werewolf and a vampire, in the attempt to rescue a fellow witch. Physical Appearance Ivy is a beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair that reaches well past her shoulders. She has slim light brown eyes, a slim face with soft features, and a slender physique. She wears flowing and patterned clothing that flatters her figure, along with large accessories that accents her mysterious persona. Powers and Abilities Ivy possessed the standard powers and abilities of a witch. She was also classified as a seer and, seemingly, possessed additional abilities related to divination not normally attributed to other witches. Ivy claimed that she didn't believe in looking further than one ought to into the future and that endings are not predetermined. While it seems that she can see into the future, she does not practice this sort of divination, though she did perform a Tarot Card reading for Vincent to give him guidance about the future of New Orleans. Despite this claim, she has had visions of the afterlife in the Ancestral Well and believed it was beautiful, that she saw her old house, where she lived as a child. Her vision was so prominent that the air was so thick with honeysuckle and azaleas, one could almost wrap yourself up in it. Weaknesses Ivy had the typical weaknesses of a witch/human. Appearances Season Five *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (Mentioned) *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' (Death) *''Til the Day I Die'' (Mentioned) *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Mentioned/Photo) Name *'Ivy' is both a unisex given name and a surname. It could come from the plant hedera, which is commonly known as ivy. The name means "hedera" or "faithfulness".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivy_(name) Trivia *Ivy reveals she is a firstborn in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. If the prophecy's last plague were to happen, she, Freya Mikaelson, Hope, and others like them would die. Gallery TO502-059-Ivy~Freya~Vincent.png TO502-093~Vincent-Ivy.png TO502-106-Ivy.png TO502-114-Ivy.png TO502-136-Ivy.png TO504-007-Ivy-Vincent-Witches.png TO504-064-Vincent-Ivy.png TO504-065-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-067-Ivy.png TO504-069-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-117-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-118-Ivy.png TO506-068-Ivy-Vincent.png TO506-070-Ivy-Vincent.png TO507-026-Vincent-Ivy.png TO507-027~Vincent-Ivy.png TO507-053-Ivy.png TO507-064-Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-082-Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-083~Klaus-Ivy.png TO509-049-Ivy-Vincent.png TO509-050-Ivy.png TO509-071-Vincent-Ivy.png TO509-072-Vincent-Ivy.png TO509-073-Ivy.png TO509-080-Keelin-Ivy.png TO509-109-Ivy-Vincent.png TO509-110-Ivy.png TO509-127-Witches-Ivy.png TO509-137-Ivy.png TO510-012~Vincent-Ivy.png TO510-017~Vincent-Ivy.png TO510-056~Vincent-Ivy.png TO510-058-Ivy.png TO510-070-Ivy.png TO510-100-Witches-Ivy.png TO510-135-Ivy-Vincent.png TO510-136-Ivy~Vincent.png TO513-186-Jackson-Hayley-Ivy-Davina-Cami-Aiden-Gia-Josh-Photos.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deceased